


Princess Justice

by Cindyquil_love



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #vipernette, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindyquil_love/pseuds/Cindyquil_love
Summary: Not sure if this fanfic was made yet, but this is my take on the Ladybug Ep. of Season 3 part 2. Where Marinette does get Akumatized, it will be a little different so in a way it's an AU? The cover picture is by @ballerinacorgi's take on Princess Justice. I fell in Love with her art so the akumatized version will be based on that fanart, picture is hers NOT mine.Some quick notes:1. Because of the incident in the Ep. Chameleon Master Fu usually has meet ups once a month with Ladybug and Chat Noir's Kwamiis.This is for him to talk to Plagg and Tikki to check on Marinette and Adrien and see how they are feeling, he keeps them for the day just to make sure they don't get akumatized while wearing their miraculous. Because he takes one Kwamii at time (since Paris needs Ladybug and Chat Noir) Master Fu gives a miraculous to one of the other Superheroes in this case it'll be Viperion.2. I'm not sure how the other colored Magicarons/power-ups do but I think I saw from the Zag site that pink colored power-up is the pearl of the heart? which said it purifies akumas? So that will be included in this fanfic.This is my very first Fanfic ever.Please enjoy the story! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a Lukanette fanfic, sorry to all Adrinette shippers. Dont get me wrong I still love the Adrienette ship, but when I saw a Tumblr post by Brickercupmasterx3 the idea for the story came.

_ **The Day After the Incident** _

__It was the next day after the whole Lila scheme, Marinette's expulsion along with her getting almost akumatized. Not to mention she wasn't the only one, her mom, dad, and a couple of others were also under Hawkmoths akumas. It was starting to feel like it would be a dreadful morning. She called Alya again this morning hoping to feel more assured by her best friends words, thinking that maybe the young up in coming reporter would tell her some good news about her investigation. Maybe she had found something that would prove she was innocent. However unsurprisingly she never picked up it went straight to voicemail, Marinette tried to call her again but had no luck.

"I think Alya is starting to doubt me. It's like if she doesn't even know me at all." Marinette said sadly as she put her phone down.

"Maybe she was busy getting ready for school?" Tikki said trying to lift her owner's spirit.

"I don't think so, I had other days where we would call each other around this time and she would always answer." Marinette said dejectedly.

"I'm really sorry Marinette but it looks like Lila really got away with her scheme this time." Tikki said sadly.

"Seems like it." The yound bluenette said on the brink of tears. "I don't know what's worse Tikki, my best friend not believing me or my parents not believing me? Or how about the fact that Adrien just stood there, quiet through all of that."

Marinette closed her eyes and tried taking deep breaths to try and calm herself down. She knew that the situation she was going through was not an easy one, but that meant she would be an easy target for Hawkmoth and his akumas. It was only yesterday, who knew what Hawkmoth was planning, but whatever it was who's to say he would not try again.

"I'm sorry Tikki, I know I should try and stay calm through this, but this whole thing is starting to get to me." Said Marinette in her attempt to calm herself.

"It's okay Marinette, the truth always comes to light. I'm sure everyone will notice that this was all a scheme." The little red kwamii replied.

Marinette: "Thank you Tikki, I'm glad I have you with me."

"Marinette, are you awake?" She heard her mother Sabine, calling for her from bellow the trapdoor that lead to her room.

"Y-Yeah mom, I just woke up."Marinette replied surprised from hearing her mother's voice so suddenly.

"Your father is waiting for us downstairs. We'll be opening the bakey soon. So come down once you've gotten ready. " said Sabine, urging her daughter to start the day, before she went down the stairs.

"I'm coming." Said Marinette with a soft sigh. This wouldn't be the first time she would be helping at the bakery, she had several times on weekends and holiday seasons. However, this would be the first time she would be working when school was still in session. She wondered what her fellow classmates where doing know, _'I'm sure their starting to arrive to school'_ she thought. Another thought crossed her mind _'Were they talking about her?'_ It wouldn't be at all surprising, not to mention rumors spread fast, it was inevitable.

She heard a 'woosh' like sound bringing her out of hers thoughts. It was Wayzz fazeing through her her window. _'Oh no.'_ She that thought, _'Master Fu's monthly meeting was today?' 'Of all days why today?'_ Eversince the whole Chameleon close call she had. Master Fu had said he would take the kwamiis for the day. At least it eased her mind knowing Master Fu would bring one of the other heroes, to help Chat Noir while she wasn't able to help. Though he wouldn't reveal who had chosen this time just like all of the other times.

"Goodmorning, Marinette." The green turtle like kwamii greeted her happily. "I'm so glad I caught you right before you left to school, I will be taking Tikki and the Ladybug earrings to Master Fu for the day. We'll see you tomorrow." Said Wayzz oblivious to what had happened the that before.

_'Why did it have to be today of all days?'_ The thought went to Marinette's mind as she reluctantly took off her earrings, surprisingly Tikki didnt vanish into them, she handed the earrings to her little red companion sadly.

As Tikki sadly took the earrings from her owner's hand she looked to the blue haired girl "I'm sorry I have to leave you on a day like today."

To which Wayzz tilted his head quizzically wondering what the little red kwamii had meant with that comment. _'Why was today any different from other days?' _

Tikki looked over at her green friend and said: "I'll explain when we get to Master Fu." Wayzz simply nodded and both kwamiis floated away.

Marinette looked on sadly in the direction the two kwamiis went, feeling lonelier than usual. Once she was finished getting ready she went downstairs, where her parents were waiting for her ready to be opened for business. They didn't need to say anything she felt it, the tension was there she had never felt this way before. Of course it would be like this she could see the disappointed look in their eyes. What parent would have this reaction, after finding out their own child had been accused of being a cheater and a thief. Marinette simply started to make a batter of macarons in order to distract herself from her negative thoughts. '_Will it always be like this? How long will they keep looking at me like that?' _She thought sullenly.


	2. A Promise for his Princess

**At School ~**

"I just wanted to help, I don't know what I did make Marinette hate me so much. I know she was upset but to the point of pushing me downstairs too? I just don't know."Lila said as she pretended to cry into her hands. To which got the reaction she was expecting from the group that was surrounding her.

"Oh Lila you poor thing." Said Mylené sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry Lila. I'm sure Marinette will reflect on her actions, and once she does she'll come to her senses and offer you an apology." Alya said as she patted the brunette's shoulder.

"I never thought Marinette would do such a mean thing." Exclaimed Rose with a worried look.

"I guess you never really know a person." Alix said with a frown on her face.

"Well that just goes to show you losers that Dupain-Cheng is not the sweet goody-to-shoes you all believed she was." Said Chloe with a huff in ther tone as she walked past the group in the courtyard.

At that time Juleka was walking along side Luka. Overhearing the comments being said about Marinette, he looked over to his sister confused, hoping to get an answer as to why everyone was saying such things about the sweet pig-tailed girl he adored so much.

To which Juleka replied: "Marinette stole the answers to a test we recently had for Ms. Bustier class. Not to mention when she was sent to the principal's office she pushed Lila down the stairs. To make matters worse they found a necklace that belong to Lila in Marinette's locker." Julek said as she sighed and shook her head, "I really liked Marinette. I thought she was cool, but after all this I dont think I can hangout with her anymore."she said frowning as she walked away towards the group.

_'Marinette VIOLENT? A Cheater? And a Thief?'_ Luka thought doubting every word he just heard. _'It doesn't make any sense.'_ With the few interactions he had with Marinette; making the costume for Kitty Section. Her helping Kitty Section get the recognition they deserve. Why would the girl who was always will to lend a hand and help her friends when they needed her do such things?

"Something's just not right." He mumbled

"I'm sssure it's just a misssunderstanding" the snake like kwamii said, peeking out of the Luka's hoodie. Who no longer surprised to him, when he would hear a reply from the little kwamii. It had already been several months since the Sass had been showing up saying that Ladybug or Chat Noir were out of town so they needed Viperion's help and back up the superhero who stayed in Paris. Within those few months Sass was already well informed about the incredibly brave, but sometimes a bit clumsy girl named Marinette. Who had the most beautiful heart melody.

"From what I remember, thisss Marinette girl isss your everyday sssuperhero? As you said?" Sass comment knowing exactly who Marinette truly was. Ofcourse he could never tell anyone, not even Viperion.

"There has to be. Marinette is an extraordinary girl, who has the most beautiful heart as clar as a music note and as sincere as a melody." Luka stated with resolve in his voice, doubting all the rumors he had just heard. There was absolutely no doubt in the young guitarist mind, she was the girl who stood up for her friends when injustice happened. The whole thing with Bob Roth and XY, went through his mind. In that moment he saw Adrien walking into the courtyard. Adrien had a real annoyed look on his face, upon seeing the flock of students surrounding Lila.

"Adrien." Luka greeted the young blonde model with a slight wave. "You don't really believe all those things about Marinette. Do you?"

"Of course not! Lila lies like she breathes." Adrien responded with an annoyed tone glaring towards the brunette.

"Wait! Do you mean to tell me that she made all this stuff up? For what purpose? And why target Marinette?!" Exclaimed Luka with a severe expression on his face.

To which startled Adrien for a moment. It was the first time he had seen Luka so agitated, he had know the young guitarist to be a calm and levelheaded person. But this was Marinette they were talking about, they had gone along with him and Kagami to the ice rink. And they had seen to be having a good time with each other, Luka seemed to like Marinette a lot. Of course anyone would react like this if they knew someone was hurting the one they love.

"I'm not sure, I think it may had to do with the fact that Marinette knows that everything Lila says is a lie. There have been a couple of time that she had tried to expose her lies." Said Adrien slumping his shoulders.

"Then we can't just stand by and let her get away with this." Luka said with a frown ready to stomp towards the attention seeking girl.

"Wait!" Adrien said putting hand to Luka's shoulder trying to hold him back. "We can't confront her upfront like this. We first need proof. If we go up to her like this it'll probably do worse than good, she'll probably tell the class tha Marinette put us up to this or something."

Luka closed his eyes and took a breath to help calm himself down. "You're right. How do we get her to admit what she did to Marinette?"

Adrien sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not sure, and it won't be easy. She is a very good a liar and I don't think she has any intention of having her lies exposed. "

***Ring***  
The bell rang cutting their conversation short. Adrien looked towards Luka. "Guess class is starting. I'll see if I can talk to Lila"  
He said as he started walking to class.

"Alright, let me know how that turns out." Said Luka earning a slight nod from the blonde boy. Reluctantly as he was the young guitarist walked towards his own classroom. While thinking about the sweet bluenette girl. _'I promise I will prove your innocence.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoy: )
> 
> Also Happy Halloween if any of are going out tonight please stay safe, and hope you enjoy a spooky night!~


	3. The Pearl of the Heart

**With Master Fu-**

"This is very bad Tikki. It's a good thing we have these monthly meet ups now." Master Fu said, with deep worry as he had just finished hearing what the little red kwami had just said. "If Marinette were to be akumatized while wearing the Ladybug earrings, not only will it be easy for Hawkmoth to obtain them, but it will also put her in danger. Revealing that she is Ladybug." He added.

"That girl at school, Lila is really giving Marinette a hard time. She seems to be a very good liar, when Marinette tries to confront her, she makes it look like Marinette is the bad one. I had heard when Lila came back to school, she told Marinette that she would do everything to make all of her friends turn their backs on her. I'm worried Master." Responded Tikki with a sad look in her eyes.

"Hmm, It's a good thing I chose Viperion this time. If Marinette were to fall victim to Hawkmoth's akuma, his second chance will definitely come in handy for this battle. Marinette is indeed a very special person, she's is very creative. Which makes her act quickly in tough situations. But that would also make her a very powerful and dangerous enemy, if she were to be akumatized." Master Fu let out a heavy sigh as he got up.

"Let's not think that way Master, Marinette would never let herself be used by Hawkmoth." Tikki said trying to ease the Guardian's mind.

"I have no doubt about the strength in Marinette's heart. But you must remember, she is still human and very young. As humans we can only take so much heart ache until it becomes so much to bare. Loosing the trust of both her parents and closest friends is not easy." Master Fu said as he reached for a small boxed filled with colored treats, that Marinette had helped him prepare should she or Chat Noir ever need the extra power-ups.

"Come, Wayzz. We must give these to Viperion and inform Chat Noir about the special pink colored power up." Master Fu called for his long time companion.

"Master, wouldn't it be easier to find a temporary Ladybug?" Asked the little green kwami.

"No. Finding a person to wear the Ladybug earrings will be very difficult. Even more so to find someone who will willing return them. We're running out of time. I'm sure Chat Noir and Viperion can succeed. Adrien seems to see through all these lies. As for Viperion I believe Marinette made a good choice for the snake miraculous holder, Luka? Was it? He seems to have a strong heart and is able to think levelheaded, which makes him the perfect ally for Chat Noir." Said Master Fu as he headed for Collège Françoise Dupont, along with the two kwamis.

**-Meanwhile at school-**

Adrien met up with Luka on their lunch break. Luka, with a hopeful tone asked the blonde model, "Were you able to convince her to admit what she did to Marinette?"

  
To which Adrien sadly nodded no, "It was not easy getting to talk to her alone, especially now since she always has that crowd with her. I did manage to get her alone for a moment but she said that she had no idea what I was talking about. And once I was starting to raise my tone the others started to come back again, of course she started her little victim act. Seems like we can't reason with her." Adrien let out an annoyed sigh, as he finished informing Luka about his interaction with Lila.

  
Upon hearing this Luka looked down and asked "Now what?" To which Adrien simply replied "I'm not sure anymore."

**-Back at the Bakery with Marinette-**

After the morning rush of customers constantly coming for their early snack or fast breakfast, the bakery had finally calmed down. Sure there were still a few customers who were there for a quick lunch but it wasn't too busy. So Sabine had told her that she could go upstairs and take a breather.

Marinette nodded and headed up the stairs that lead up to her house _'It's a good thing we kept busy, it made forget about the whole thing that was going on.'_ She thought as she grabbed a snack to eat. She opened up her phone which she noticed didn't have any missed messages. So she started browsing through social media, scrolling through the pictures of the page she had seen a couple of updates. Chloe's social media had a recent picture of new pairs of shoes that she recently got from Audry Bourgeois' recent trip to New York. Rose had a picture of her and Juleka buying some new things for her scrapbooking. Then a recent picture updated it was a picture of Alya being tagged to a post of Lila, it was them two sitting in the cafeteria along with Nino, Kim, and Alix. To which the description said _~Love having lunch with my besties.~_ along with a couple of heart emojis. Of course it had over 30 likes in just a couple of minutes and comments about the picture. But one comment stood out of all the others it was Alya's _~We looked so cute in that pic.~ _

At that moment Marinette felt like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water to her face _'So she has time to comment and her picture. When they are clearly at school together, but she doesn't have time to answer my texts?!'_

Marinette simply took out the lucky charm that Adrien had given her for her birthday, _'Have I really been forgotten? I thought we were in this together Adrien.'_ She thought as she clutched the charm in her hand and started crying not noticing the purple butterfly coming towards her. Landing on the charm in her hand, then hearing an ominous voice.


	4. Crumbling Resolve

"Princess Justice! I am Hawkmoth."

"No, I can't." Marinette said shakingly, gripping hear head with both hands.

"It was unjust, what that awful girl did to you. I simply want to help you right the wrong that was done to you. Your friends have all turned their backs on you and have now replaced you with that liar." Said the ominous voice.

"No! Even if that's true they're still my friends, I don't want to hurt them." Retorted Marinette with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry your power will not harm anyone. It will simply stun them in place until they reveal all their lies. After that they will follow your every command, or you could simply choose to release them from your hold if you choose to." Hawkmoth added trying to persuade the young hearted girl.

"I-I can..?" Marinette asked trying to confirm what she had just heard.

"Of course! I will give you that choice. It's not fair seeing all your dear friends being manipulated by this girl's lies is it? Who's to say she won't do the same to them too."

Upon hearing that last statement. She remembered all the happy memories she had with her classmates, and all the laughs they shared. The thought of them being hurt, was the last thing she needed to hear before her will to fight the akuma crumbled. "I won't let her hurt anyone else!" She said with anger in her voice.

"What a good friend you are. All I ask in return is-..."

"Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous, it won't be a problem. I will not fail you." It was the last thing she said before she was consumed by the purple fog.

"Just what I expect from a person who believes in justice." Happily exclaimed Hawkmoth, upon hearing that reply.

**~Back at School~**

"Maybe if we trick her into admitting the truth when she thinks no one is listening?" Adrien made the suggestion to Luka still trying to come up with a plan to uncover Lila's lies.  
"Do you think it'll work? What if she catc-...." A loud explosion within the courtyard cut Luka off before he could finish his sentence.

The two boys looked toward the middle of the courtyard where they saw light red fog, surrounding a girl in a purple cheongsam, with flower patterns on her thin veil like cape. She was carrying a sword on her right had, she had a scale like ornament on her hair, and a golden mask that covered her eyes. Along side her where two others; a woman with a golden blindfold around her eyes in darker purple and red colored clothes with a scale symbol on her back to her left was man big in build, wearing the same colored clothing, the same symbol on his back and a gold blindfold around his eyes. _'It couldn't be her!'_ What they had both feared was right before them, the sweet girl who always stepped up to help her fellow friends in need, was now an akumatized villain.

"Marinette...?" They both mumbled her name.

"An in injustice act was committed here yesterday, I am simply here to right the wrong. Step forward Lila Rossi and repent on your actions!" Princess Justice had declared her commanding booming voice rang, as she pointed her sword towards the brunette surrounded by her classmates.

"Marinette?! Is that you?" Alya step slightly forward, phone in her hand recording the encounter with the new masked villain, asking if that was the girl she once called her best friend.

"That weakling Marinette is gone, I am Princess Justice! And I am here to reveal the truths from all who's lies harm others."

"You don't stand a chance against me, and your little get up Dupain-Cheng. In case you've forgotten I'm Queen Bee!" Said Chloe walking up confidently in front of Princess Justice. Which she took the opportunity to show her power. She light pointed the tip of her sword to Chloe's chest and said "Reveal the truths you've hidden!"

Soon after Chloe stood straight statue like, and began revealing all her truths they were small but nonetheless slightly embarrassing. Saying how she still needed her bear to help her fall asleep at night. How she only acted mean because she felt lonely, and also admitting that she didnt dislike Marinette. But quite the opposite she envied her because she WAS liked by many. Once she finished she went back to normal. "Wa-what did you to me?!" She exclaimed. Feeling the embarrassment of saying such things. Soon Princess Justice took the opportunity to turn her into one of her jury, by placing the masked that she had on her face, onto Chloe. It turned into a golden blindfold, and changed her clothes to match her own mother and father's same colored clothing. The masked on Marinette's face was quickly replaced my another, that was instantly created by a golden dust.

"Chloe! No." Sabrina yelled in surprised as she reached for her best friend's hand. But she soon had the same golden mask on her face too. Turning into the same golden blindfold and turning her clothes the same color as the others.

"Block the exists, and bring Lila Rossi forward." she told her Jury they all nodded, trying to block the path for those that were running. Among the chaos, one by one her friends, and teachers were soon joining her side. Until the only Adrien, Luka, Alya, Nino, Juleka, Rose and and Lila, along with 6 other students were left. They were all backed into the wall close to the Locker rooms.

Luka had stepped forward to try and reason with Marinette, but was blocked by the people in golden blindfolds. "Marinette this isn't you. Hawkmoth is just trying to use you. Please stop this."

"Stand aside I'm not like her, I'm not going to hurt anybody. All I want is justice."

While Luka was distracting Princess Justice, Adrien used this as the perfect opportunity to run into the nearby locker rooms without being noticed, and transform into Chat Noir. Once inside he heard someone calling for him. It was Master Fu, "Chat Noir, I need to tell you something important."

Master Fu had explained that Ladybug wouldn't be able to help in this battle, because she was away in a separate mission.

"So how am I supposed to capture the akuma without Ladybug?!" Chat asked surprised by the sudden news.

"Calm yourself Chat Noir, you will not face this villain alone, there will be an ally to help you with this mission. And you will be the one to purify the akuma."

"Me? But I thought only ladybug was the only one who could purify the akumas." Adrien said as if doubting what he had just heard.

"Normally yes. But in some rare occasions the other kwamiis can also be powered-up to help purify them. By using the pink power-up. We try to avoid using this one, because it can sometimes take a heavy toll on both the kwamii and the owner, so you will have to be quick when using it."

"I understand, I will do my best."

"I recommend you use the power-up once you've analyzed your opponent well enough. Find out where the akuma is hiding first.

"You're right. Thanks Master Fu."  
Adrien said as he exited through the window, as not to come out the same he came from.

"All we need now is inform Viperion of our plan. And hope everything goes well." Master Fu said as he looked towards the door that had Luka on the otherside.


	5. Lila's Lies are Brought to Light

"This isn't justice, Marinette. This is revenge."

"NOBODY believed in me! Then they all just tried to forget about me. Like I never even existed, or mattered to them. If this is the only way to show everyone who she truly is. So be it."

"I believed in you! I always have, and I always will. You are the extraordinary girl, as clear as a musical note and as sincere as a melody. That's the Marinette I know. And no silly rumors will ever change my mind."

"Lu-Luka... " Marinette slightly loosing her anger that was clouding her judgment, she looked towards the young guitarist. When an angry voice snapped her back to her villain form "He's just trying to trick you. So he can help the others get away." With Hawkmoth's words Marinette looked behind Luka and saw that Lila was no longer there and was heading towards the main entrance.

"Stop her!" She told her nearby masked followers. As they had encircle the brunette separating her from the rest of the group. Marinette slowly walked towards Lila, who was shaking with the look of fear in her eyes.

"I didn't do anything wrong." She said her voice shaking.

"Even in this situation you still try to play innocent?" Marinette said with disgust in her voice.

With Marinette's attention now on Lila, Luka used this time to sneak away and transform himself, but not before meeting the Guardian, who had informed him about the plan and the pink power-up.

**-Meanwhile in the courtyard-**

"Marinette, stop this Lila's injured." Alya said outloud. Fearing that since it was no longer the same Marinette she knew, she thought she would harm Lila. Her hand holding her phone shaking while still recording.

Ignoring Alya, Marinette lifted her sword and slightly pressed the tip to Lila's chest and said "Confess all your lies, and tell everyone what really happened yesterday!"

Lila's eyes clouded over she stood like a statue, just like how they had seen with Chloe earlier. She slowly began to confess about everything she had done to frame Marinette, even saying how her knee was never injured because she was never pushed down the stairs. To which surprised the remaining students, everyone who had been flocking around her all day. Carrying her books for her. Bringing her, her lunch to her table. All because they had believed she couldn't walk with her injury. Were now looking at her with anger in their eyes.

"So Marinette never did any of those mean things." Rose said feeling sad for doubting the pig-tailed girl

"Yeah, I feel so bad for saying I didn't want to see her again." Juleka said hugging Rose nearby with tears in her eyes.

Alya and Nino were left speechless, dumbfounded, ofcourse it got to them even more than the rest. They would be the ones who would hang out with Marinette on a daily basis more than the rest of their classmates. For them to turn their backs on Marinette, there was no excuse. Would she forgive them when this is is all over. That was their biggest fear, not knowing if she would ever talk to them again.

Once Lila had awakened from her slight trance she saw the look the students were giving her._ 'How will I lie out of this?' _She thought _'everything I worked so hard for is gone.' _Lila's thoughts were interrupted by Princess Justice voice "Has the jury reached a verdict?" To which all her blindfolded subjects respond "Guilty" she then faced Lila and began to speak again "The decision is final, you are hereby EXILED! But not before you spending the rest of your days as a stoned statue." Princess Justice said with a judgmental tone in her voice, which surprised the others to look towards their now akumatized friend.

"Marinette, no! You won't get anything from doing this! This isn't you!" Alya said trying to talk sime sense into the girl who claimed to be called Princess Justice.

Marinette simply looked towards Alya and said; "What do you know what I'm like? Huh? Because apparently the only other person I thought for sure would never doubt me was you! But I was wrong. And now you're wrong about me. I'm no longer Marinette, I am Princess Justice, and THIS is exactly who I am now. Your judgement will come next." Upon hearing those words it shocked Alya which left her speechless, but Marinette had every right to be angry with her. She turned her back on the girl was her best friend. Princess Justice raised the sword now glowing ready to turn the brunette girl into stone. But before the sword made contact with a silver baton, it had blocked her sword, sending her off balance for a moment. "Now, now that's no way for a Princess to act." Chat Noir said playfully.

"Funny I always thought superheroes helped those in need. I never thought they would protect the bad guys." She said glancing between Lila and Chat Noir. "Guess it's just you today kitten, Ladybug has abandoned you. Hasn't she?" She said as she raised her sword, and began to launch attacks towards Chat.

"M'Lady is simply away on business today, but I'm not alone." Said Chat cheekily as he easily dodged the attack heading his way, she was alot faster now no doubt the light red smoke made her movements a lot more nimble, not to mention it gave her more speed. But he was a pro fencer, so parrying her attacks wasn't much of a challenge for him. That was until she took her mask off and threw it towards Chat Noir direction. He had let his guard down for a moment when he realized the incoming golden mask. Just before the masked made contact with Chat Noirs face a turquoise-green lyre knocked the golden mask, sending it to the ground. The masked turned to golden dust and another had reappeared on her face. As she looked towards the direction it came from she saw the a teal-snaked themed superhero. "Sorry I'm late, may I cut in."

"Well look what the cat dragged in. I was starting to worry you might've gotten lost." Said Chat Noir as he stood next to Viperion. "Its not like she left a trail of destruction in her path, she's seems to only have one goal in mind and that does not include leaving Paris in chaos." Viperion replied looking over to the black-cat superhero.

A purple like butterfly outlined appeared on Princess Justice face. "Be extra careful with Viperion's second chance ability, it will certainly throw all you hard work to waste." Hawkmoth warned the young girl. Before she responded; "Not unless I take it from him." Once she said that she raised her sword and pointed it towards the superheroes "Surround them! You three hold this one down and don't let her escape." She instructed that all her fellow subjects to go for the superheroes, except for three who had to keep Lila from escaping. While Chat Noir and Viperion were busy trying to avoid their now zombie like friends and teachers. The remaining four friends that had yet to join her court, were heading for the exit, but they were a little too late, she had blocked their path, "You didn't think I had forgotten about you? Did you?" Princess Justice said with a smirk on her face. She reached for her mask and threw it towards each of them, one by one now with golden blindfolds, ready to listen to her ever command.


	6. Where's the Akuma?

~Meanwhile with Chat Noir and Viperion~

The two superheroes were trying their best to avoid being captured by Princess Justice's followers. It was proving very difficult since they didn't want to hurt anybody, and there were several close calls. Somehow they managed to jump onto the railing above the courtyard and then jumped onto the roof of the school.

"Looks like we're safe up here, it doesn't seem they can reach us." Said Chat looking bellow, seeing the people in golden blindfolds stopping by the wall. Viperion looked towards the main entrance, just as Princess Justice had finished adding another person to join her. "Looks like she just added more people to her ranks." He gestured towards the entrance of the school making Chat glance over. Among her new recruits he recognized his sister_ 'Jules'_ he thought. He looked at Chat and said: "We'll need to find where the akuma is hiding and quickly. Before she takes control of all the people in Paris."

Chat nodded in agreement; "I was thinking the same thing, but it doesn't look like it'll be easy." He tried to hide his worried tone in his voice.

"We know for certain it's not in her mask." Viperion commented, as he recalled when he had hit her mask earlier with his lyre.

"Right, so it's either I'm her sword, or in her hair ornaments?" Chat said as he tried remembering the objects he had seen on Princess Justice.

"It'll be difficult to get to them at a distance, so we'll need to get up close. Once we've made sure we found it, we'll need to power up quickly so that we can purify it."

"Wow, you caught on quick." Chat praised the snake-themed superhero.

"Just trying to be helpful." He modestly replied. "I'll use my second chance now, just in case things don't go as planned." He said as he pulled the snake's head back on his bracelet.

The two heroes quickly jumped off the roof and headed towards Princess Justice. Lunging attacks left and right on their opponent, while also trying to avoid getting captured by her minions. While Viperion had managed to keep most of her followers occupied. Chat Noir had used his cataclysm on her sword, it had corroded and he managed to break it. However to his surprise no akuma appeared. Before he had time to react, another sword had appeared on her left hand. She landed the tip of her sword on his chest and said; "Reveal yourself, and tell all of Paris who hides behind that mask!" Chat Noir's eyes glazed over and he stood up straight like a statue. Before he could utter another word, Viperion had managed to go back in time, sending them back to the roof where they had been discussing their plan.

"The akuma is not in her sword." He updated Chat about what he had learned from the recent battle.

After several 'second chances' and going back to the same spot where they started, Viperion commented; "There must be something we're missing. The akuma doesn't seem to be on her sword, or the hair ornaments." He had informed Chat about everything he had noticed.

"Then were coul-..." Chat stopped himself midsentence, remembering the confrontation he had with Princess Justice. When she had turned to look at him. He had noticed a charm that was attached to front of her veil-like cape. "It's in charms that's haging bellow her neck!" He replied.

"Okay, so now that we know where it's hiding we'll need to power-up and end this." Viperion stated, relieved to find out that this nightmare would soon end.

"Seems like this is the perfect time. Her attention has shifted to her prisoner." Chat commented gesturing towards the center of the courtyard where Lila was being held.

"We don't know for how long. So we'll need to be quick. I'll see you soon." Viperion responded before swiftly ran on the roof and hid himself behind one the pillars nearby. He quickly detrasnformed, and caught Sass who really seemed worn out from the continued use of power. "I'm really sorry, it's taking me so long. But it'll be over soon, so please hold out a bit longer." Luka had sympathetically told the little snake kwami, as he fed him some ham, that he had been carrying specifically for Sass. He had learned that it was his preferred snack.

"It'sss been quite a challenge, but nothing I can't handle." The little snake said with a smile, trying to reassure his owner.

Once he had his fill, Luka grabbed the pink macaron Master Fu had given him, threw it upwards for Sass to eat. "Sass Power-Up!"

With his new powered-up transformation Luka noticed a few changes to his costume along with his Lyre. His suit was still a Cyan color, with the same snake like patterned texture. Except for the diamond emblem on his chest and the fangs on his mask; they were now a pink color instead of their usual color. His Lyre was slightly different too. The strings were slight glowing in a pinkish colored light, and the diamond pattern on on lyre had changed to the same pink color. "Aside from the slight change in color, I dont feel any different." He mumbled to himself. He ran back the way he came to meet up with Chat Noir, who had arrived at the same time. Chat's suit was also slightly different with hidden tints of pink here and there. The cat print on his baton was now a pink color and was subtly glowing with the same pink light.

"Let's finish this." Chat said earning a nod from Viperion.

~Back with Princess Justice and Lila~

"Looks like noone wants to bother saving you, they've abandoned you." She told Lila as she lifted her chin with the tip of her sword. "I think we need change of scenery. Maybe then they'll show up." She gestured toward Nino and Alya to hold both of Lila's arms as well as Kim to grip her shoulders from behind to make her stop squirming, while dismissing the others who were keeping her surrounded.

"P-please! I'm sorry!" Lila pleaded, only to be ignored. The next thing she saw the red fog surrounding them and lifting them higher and higher up. "Help me Chat Noir!" She screamed with tears flooding down her face. It wasn't too long before they reached the top of the Eiffel Tower.

-At the same time-

While the two heroes were waiting for the perfect time to strike, they both noticed the red smoke starting build up around Princess Justice, Lila, and the three holding Lila back. The red cloud passed over them, and they heard the girl's cry for help. They were heading towards the Eiffel Tower, the two heroes didn't waste any time and began following the red cloud.


	7. Battle on the Eiffel Tower

Once Princess Justice along with the four others had reached the very top of the Eiffel Tower, the red fog that had been surrounding them started to thin out and vanished.

"This seems like a proper place to show all of Paris, what happens to those who live only to make others suffer." She said as she gestured towards Kim and Nino to bring Lila next to her where she was standing by th edge of the railing. "Alya we need to let the heroes know where we are, so why not start another blog." She said, Alya took out her phone and started recording on the Ladyblog.

_~Video recording~_

_"People of Paris I am Princess Justice. I'm here to bring justice to you all. I have here in front of me, Lila Rossi a girl who lives her life lie after lie. To think that she never stops to consider that her lies can cause harm others it's crime in itself, it will no longer be tolerated. As such I will show all of you what becomes of those who take joy in others suffering." She fished as she lifted up her sword glowing a red color. "I sentence you to spend your days as a statue!" Her commanding voice boomed as her sword touched the center of her head. As soon as it did, Kim and Nino had let Lila go. Befor Lila could start running, she turned into a jasper sort of material, when she did Princess Justice let out a villainous laughter. In that moment Chat Noir and Viperion had reached the top._

_"This ends now!" Chat said as he readied himself for the battle._

_"Now I will pass judgment on you two, you don't deserve those miraculous. You did nothing, while she roamed around freely spewing her lies!" Her focus now on the two heroes. She noticed the slight change of colors in their suits. "Not even with your different suits will you be able to stop me. After them!" She told her three followers as she also lunged for an attack. _   
_~The video cut off then~_

The four began attacking the two heroes. While Chat Noir intercepted himself in front of Princess Justice, Viperion made sure to distract the other three. It was a very difficult battle between Chat and Princess Justice, especially since he would sometimes knock her sword out her hands another would quickly replace it. She managed to make Chat stumble cornering him to the rail. "Looks like I'll be taking your Miraculous now." Too distracted with Chat Noir, she had failed to sense Viperion had landed behind her. He had managed to trap the other three in a lower level of the Eiffel Tower. "Chat Noir now!" Viperion shouted as held Princess Justice from behind. Chat used his Cataclysm on the charm, which caused the charm to dissolve revealing the akuma. Chat then took his baton clicked the pink cat print which caused it to reveal a glowing pink light, using it to purify the akuma. With the akuma now purified, Marinette had returned back to her normal self.

*After some steaming words from Hawkmoth*

"Ugh... W-what happened?" She asked confused, she glanced up when a hand appeared infront of her, kindly offering her some help, "Viperion?! Chat Noir?!" She yelped in surprised when Chat stood next to Viperion. "Oh no, oh no, no, was I Akumatized?! I- I .....what have I done?" Marinette asked with dred in her voice. "It's okay, you're okay now." Viperion said as he kneeled down, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her that the nightmare was over. "No, I shouldn't have let my emotions get to me..... I- I never wanted to hurt anyone.....I should've tried tried harder..." she replied tears streaming down her face. "You're not the one to blame." Chat responded   
"He's right, you were having a hard time and HawkMoth took advantage of your situation." Viperion added with a slight frown.   
"I'll take her home, you can meet up with the Guardian to see what we should do now." Viperion said as he carried Marinette ready to take her to her house.  
"Yeah. We've purified the akuma, but since Ladybug isn't here to use her ladybugs, I wonder what we'll do to bring the people back to normal. We'll need to see what our next plan should be."

"Right. I'll meet you after." Viperion nodded in agreement before he leapt off with Marinette.

~On Marinette's Balcony~

Viperion swiftly landed on Marinette's balcony, gently placing her down.  
"Safe and sound, back home."

"Thanks." She quietly thanked him looking sadly at the floor.

"Marinette, I know it's not easy but please don't blame yourself it-"

"But it is! I don't know what I did, but I'm sure I hurt people and that's my fault. If I was stronger I wouldn't have been akumatized. I mess up everything."

"Marinette." He cupped her checks and gently wiped her tears. "You can't expect to just bottle up your emotions, and pretend like it doesn't hurt. That's part of being human. Everything will be okay."

"How can you be so sure that my actions didn't make things worse. Oh God. What if told my friends some horrible things?! If they didn't hate me then, I'm sure now they'll really hate me. And I'll be left alon-...."

Unable to bear the thought of Marinette tormenting herself, he place a hand beneath her chin and made her look up at him. He met her surprised gazed and told "I could never hate you." He gently told her. Placing his other hand on her back, he then slowly leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. She was surprised by the sudden kiss but she later relaxed in his embrace and she slowly closed her eyes.


	8. Marinette's Confession

Time had felt like it stopped and for a moment it was just them. Snapping back to her senses Marinette broke the kiss and tried backing away. This made Viperion look at her in surprise which made him realize, that he was supposed to be in superhero mode.

-Viperions mind-  
_'Oh no. What have I done? I know I have feelings for her, but to kiss her so suddenly? What was I thinking? Sure I confessed to her, but I never wanted to pressure her in to anything. I really messed up..... wait! But she doesn't know that I'm Luka, in her eyes I'm Viperion... I don't how to feel about that. I don't want her to hate my superhero form. What do I say now?'_

-Marinette's mind-  
_'Oh my God! I can't believe that happened and I pushed him away at that. I know he's Luka, but he doesn't know that I know. Wait! If I pushed him away, by pushing him away will that make him think that I hated the kiss? .... but I didn't ... I really did like it..... but i can't say that!.....'_

"Um.." Marinette was the one who broke the silence.

"I- I'm sor-.."  
"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" He quickly apologized, cutting her off midsentence. A blush peeking from his mask, that he had to look away.

"No!" She yelled a little louder than she had intended, making him turn towards her. "It was good... I mean... you were good... Wait! No.... what I mean to say is that I'm not upset, just... um... surprised." She replied with deep crimson cheeks. "I... uh.... was not expecting on of Paris' superheroes to ... um... k-kiss me." She said while trying to avoid eye contact, for she believed that if she were to look into his eyes her heart would jump out of her chest.

"I'm reallly sorry. I'm sure there might be someone you like, so for me to ... um do that. There's really no excuse." Unable to think of anything else to say, he apologized again nervously rubbing the back of his neck. _'Of course she has someone she likes, the way she looks at Adrien.'_ He sadly recalled the time he went with her to the Ice rink.

"I... thought I did for a while. But...." She paused for a moment thinking about her next words. She took a deep breath and continued. "But I've come to realize I've been so focused on someone else, that I failed notice another had already opened up his heart to me. He saw me for who I am. And even though I'm such a klutz and I trip over nothing he still accepts me. He told me that I was the music that kept playing inside his head ever since the first day we met.... But to me whenever he's around it's like he's the melody. A melody that makes my heart sing." She replied, timidly glancing his way and meeting his gaze. He looked at her somewhat in a daze, like he couldn't believe what he had just heard. The beeping of his bracelet broke the silence, bringing them back to their senses.

"I think that's saying you should go. Your identity should be a secret. Right?"

"Uh... yeah. Right I should.... well have a Goodnight." Viperion replied slightly stammering, taken by surprise from the sudden indirect confession.

"Ah.. um ... yes. Thank you. Have a Goodnight." She said with a timid smile as she waved goodbye. He took one last glance back at her, waved goodbye and leapt of her balcony to another building.

~With Viperion~

Leaping from house to house he finally landed in an empty alley. "Scales rest." He mumbled the de-transformation words. He caught Sass in his hands. He leaned against the wall and he slowly slid to the ground.

"Well that wasss certainly unexpected." With a sly smirk on his face Sass called him out on little stunt his owner had pulled. Causing Luka to look away trying to hide the flaring blush on his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." The response earned a giggle from the little snake kwami. "It'sss quite alright. I won't say anything. Plus it ssseems she gave you the response you wanted?" Luka let out a small chuckle, but nothing could hide the big grin on his face. "Right. I'm sure you're tire. I should still have some ham left for you." He responded as he took out the last piece of ham he had and gave it to the little kwami. "Thanksss." The little snake happily replied as he took his treat. "After this I guess we should look for Chat Noir and the Guardian? But where would they be?" Luka thought aloud. "I'm sure the Guardian will come when he's figured out a plan." Sass eased his owner's worried thoughts.

~Back with Marinette~

Still shaken from the sudden kiss and her bold confession, Marinette was still having trouble calming her racing heart. _'Did I really just confess to him. Ugh... but it wasn't him since he doesn't know that I know he's Luka. What did he think when I told him that?'_ "Ugh did I mess up by not telling him directly?..... okay just breath, just breath." Still freaking out and pacing back and forth she didn't realize that Wayzz and Tikki had appeared. When she turned to see them she let out a startled yelp. "Tikki? Wayzz? What are you doing here?"

"Master Fu would like to speak to you." Tikki responded.

Marinette walked down stairs towards the entrance of the bakery, once she got there she saw Master Fu there waiting. "Master Fu. I'm so sorry. I let myself be akumatized. I've let you down. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want me to continue being Ladybug." She quickly apologized, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. Master Fu simply put a hand up before he began talking. "I am aware of the incident. Tikki has informed me of what led to this. I am not angry with you and although you were akumatized, you somehow never revealed your identity or my location. I kept a close eye on the whole battle between you, Chat Noir, and Viperion. I'm simply here to return the ladybug earrings. We still need Ladybug to save Paris." Master Fu explained the reason for being here as he handed her the small black box. "I'm sorry master, but are sure you want to give me back the ladybug earrings? I mean I'm not sure I deserve them."

"Marinette you are still a human being and still young. Part of being human is that we all make mistakes. I'm returning the earrings, because I believe in you and I trust you."

Thank you Master Fu, I will try harder. I won't let you down."  
Marinette took the little black box, and gave a reassuring smile.


	9. In Your Arms

Marinette took out the earrings and put them on.

"I'm so glad your back Marinette." Tikki said as she nuzzled onto her owner's cheek.   
"Thanks Tikki, I really missed you "  
She smiled at the little red kwami, lovingly scratching her tiny head.

** _"Tikki Spots On."_ **

Marinette transformed into Ladybug, looking towards Master Fu, she said with a smile; "Thank you for still trusting me Master. Guess I better clean up my mess." She called for her lucky charm, which gave her a small hand mirror. She looked at it a bit surprised and glanced towards Master Fu.

"I'm guessing it's a way of reminding you, who you really are." Master Fu said with a gentle smile.

Marinette looked at her reflection one last time she smiled and then threw it up words _**"Miraculous ladybug!"**_  
The ladybugs returned everyone back to normal. The one's at school were no longer under Princess Justice control. Even the four who were trapped on the Eiffel Tower were now at the bottom in their regular clothes. They all looked around confused for a second, but quickly sighed in relief knowing that everything fixed thanks to their heroes.

~At School~

Tom and Sabine quickly found each other among the crowd of students and teachers. They hugged once they got to each other.

"Marinette! We need to see if our little girl's okay." Tom's fatherly instincts kicked in, worrying about his sweet daughter. Both parents quickly ran for home.

~Back with Ladybug and Master Fu~

"Looks like everything is back to normal. What now Master?"

"I told Chat Noir to stand by the Eiffel Tower, just as a precaution. In case some were stuck a the top of the Eiffel Tower. As for Viperion I will let him know everything is fine now."

Hearing Viperion's name, Marinette quickly thought back to the kiss they had shared not too long ago. Making her blush and start fidgeting in place.

"Uh... yeah ... right, well will you want me to take him- I mean ask for the Miraculous?" She clumsily asked hoping Master Fu hadn't found out about the whole kiss scene they had.

"Hmm?" He looked at her a bit confused as to why she looked slightly panicked, he shrugged it off and continued speaking. "Well I'm sure it has been a long day for him and Sass, I'll let them stay together for the night and wait for it to turn it in tomorrow." He said as he made his way outside the bakery. _'Phew, I don't think Master Fu knows. I do want to see Luka again, but I don't think I'll be able to stay calm around him, knowing how perceptive he is, no doubt he'll figure me out.'_ She thought to herself a bit relieved but also a bit disappointed she wouldn't see him until who knows when.

"Marinette!" A loud voice snapped her back from her thoughts, it was her parents coming in. She saw the ragged breathing from both her parents, not doubt from running.

"Ladybug! Thank goodness you're here, is Marinette okay?" Tom and Sabine both relieved to see her they quickly asked about the well being of their daughter.

"Oh...I, yes she's safe thanks to Chat Noir and Viperion. She's upstairs in her room now." She replied earning a sigh of relief from both of her parents.

"Well I better go bug-out." She said walking out the front door and and waving goodbye. She threw her yo-yo and swung herself around the building managing to land on her balcony. "Spots off." She detrasnformed and caught Tikki in her hands. She went into her room and gave her a cookie she had saved just for her little kwami. "I'm so glad I get to still have you by my side, Tikki you're someone very special to me." She said smiling   
"Oh Marinette, I was so worried about you." Tikki nuzzled herself on to Marinette's cheek, but quickly hid when she heard a noise coming from the trapdoor entrance to her room. It was her parents who came in to check up on her. "Oh were so glad you safe." Sabine said as they both hugged her.

~The following day~

It didn't take long for the video of the akumatized attack to spread, and lucky for Marinette among the videos there was the confession from Lila. Principal Damocles of course, saw the video and quickly called the Dupain-Cheng home informing them of Marinette's expulsion being revoked as well as offering them an apology for the accusations. They told Marinette about their talk with her principal, and said that when she was ready she could return to school. It was Friday so that gave her the weekend to try and calm herself, she thought about what she would say when she went back or how she should act. "Oh Tikki I'm really glad I can go back but what do I do? I haven't had the courage to watch any of the videos from yesterday, but I'm sure I must have said some terrible things. Do I go in and immediately apologize, or should i wait until they all want to hear my apology?" She listed her options as she paced back and forth making Tikki a little dizzy.

"Please try and calm down Marinette, everything will be alright. You were possessed by HawkMoth's akuma, you didn't mean any of those things. I'm sure everyone will accept your apology. "  
"I dont know Tikki, maybe I should watch the videos." She said as she went towards her computer and went on the Ladyblog. Watching all the videos up until the battle she paused it, and looked towards the floor._ 'I've said so many things to Alya, will she ever forgive me?'_ Tears started flowing down her face.

A knock coming from the trapdoor made Tikki quickly hide. "Come in." Marinette quickly wiped her tears as she allowed the person knocking on her door, to come inside. She thought it would've been one of her parents, "Did you need help downstairs m-.." she cut herself off when she noticed it wasn't Sabine who had knocked, instead before her was the person she was not expecting to see so soon. "Luka..." It was like he knew she needed him so badly.

"You're mom let me in, she said you were up here...." He slowly walked up to her, when he noticed her eyes were red and a bit puffy. Probably from crying, he looked towards her computer and saw the Ladyblog site. He reached towards her and hugged, trying to calm her down. "That wasn't the real you, don't torment yourself. Everything will be okay."

"A-alya.. I hurt her." She started crying again. Clingy to him burying her face to his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I'm here. I'll always be here for you." Still hugging her, he ran his slender fingers through her hair trying to soothe her. After she had managed to calm down he let her go. They both sat on her chaise lounge, he gave her some tissue to help wipe her tears. And they sat in silence it wasn't awkward. Never with him, she felt calm and herself with him. After a moment Marinette broke the silence, "Thanks luka."

"Anything, for you Mari." He said with a sweet smile.


	10. All Too Sweet

With that gentle smile of his, everything felt better. Until the thoughts of last night came rushing back. _'No, no, I can't just bring it up. He's so nice, won't it weird him out if I just randomly say.... hey I really like you will you like to kiss me. Bad Marinette, bad.'_ With her cheeks now burning from the thoughts stirring in her mind,she tried to find anything to talk about. "Ah... so hows up? I mean what are you doing here?..... not that I don't want you here, I mean of course I do. Just wondering... Ha..ha..ha" Internally slapping herself for making things awkward, she kept nervously glancing around her room.

It didn't take long for Luka to figure out what was going inside her head. But to what he know she had no idea she had confessed to him. In his eyes only Viperion knows her feelings for Luka, _'she's so cute. I kind want to tease her.'_ He thought to himself, he got up and began speaking "oh well, just passing by. But if you don't feel comfortable I can always lea-..."

"No! W-wait! She quickly got up and grabbed his arm. Trying to prevent him from leaving. "I... don't.. want you to go." She said timidly looking at the floor. He looked towards her and a blush creeped up to his face, he looked away before she could notice, _'what am I supposed to do when she makes a face like that, I guess it's my fault.'_ He had not planned for his little prank to backfire on him.

"Um... Luka?" Marinette glanced up and met his gaze. She started to feel more nervous, she could hear her heart beat._ 'Come on Marinette, just tell him. You can do it.'_ She gave herself a mental pep talk hoping she wouldn't back down. "Do you remember what you said to me, that day when you were about to perform live with Kitty Section?"

Luka looked at her a bit surprised, _'wait,wait, what should I do?'_ Although he still managed to keep his composure on the outside on the inside he was freaking out._ 'Just try and calm down. Breath.'_ He closed his eyes for a moment and turned to face her, "you're the most extraordinary girl Marinette, as clear as a musical note, and as sincere as melody. You're the music that's been playing inside my head since the first day we met. Marinette I-"

"No wait, there's something I want to say." Marinette cut him off before he could finish. _'You made him wait too long Marinette. The least you can do is ask him out, go for it.'_ "You call me an extraordinary girl, but to me you're the amazing person, you're sweet, considerate, and you... um you're someone I can always be myself with. To me you're the melody, and you're the one that makes my heart sing.... Luka w-would you like ... would you ... WOULD LIKE TO KISS ME?..." Noticing what she had just said Marinette's face immediately went red _'Did I really just say that?! crap, crap, crap, you were doing so well Marinette. Why did you look into his eyes.... his ocean blue eyes, they're like the sea you'll get lost in them. Okay, okay, You can still fix this...probably.... I hope.'_ "Ah... no that's not what I was going to say, I swear. What I really meant to say was that, if you want, not that you have to, but if you do. Do you want to go ...out....with me?" They both went quiet, and it felt like an eternity for Marinette, did she mess up her chance with him? Will he say no. After she practically asked him to kiss her? _'Please say something.'_ She glanced up and saw that he had his hood on his head, both hands were covering his face so she couldn't see his expression. "Um... Luka i-?"

He raised a hand trying not to worry her "No, it's just... I just need a moment. I-" his response came out a bit muffled. As he turned his back to her, trying his best to hide his blush. _'She can't be this cute, it's not fair....ugh come on Luka, keep your cool.... I really hope this isn't a dream.'_ *ahem* he cleared his throat, once he felt he had calmed his racing heart. And once again he turned towards Marinette, he closed the distance between them. He held her in her arms, looked straight into her eyes. "Marinette, I really like you. I... are you sure you want to be with me?" He had to ask, he needed to make sure it was real. That this wasn't a dream, and if it wasn't he wanted to make sure he heard her right. She looked back at him, she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck. "I'm sure, what about you?"  
He let out a breath he had no idea he was holding, with a gentle smile he asked her, "Can I kiss you?" Her voice had failed her, so she simply nodded. He leaned in and gave her the sweetest kiss. It wasn't like the time he was Viperion, this one was timid and sweet.

"Marinette~! I just wan-, oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I can wait." Sabine had opened the door to Marinette's room. Only to quickly close it again. She was not expecting to see Luka and Marinette in a very close proximity, Luka had his hands on Marinette's waist. Marinette had both her hands gripping his jacket. After that they scrambled to make some distance between them.

"I'm sorry about, that." Marinette said with an awkward laugh.

"No it's okay, I'm sure she was just worried about you." He responded, as he shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"I think I better go and see if they help with something."

"I'll go with you."

They both made their way downstairs and saw Sabine waiting by the table with some snacks she had prepared. "Oh, there was no rush. I just wanted to see if you would like something to eat." Sabine said as soon as she saw the two teens.

"Mom~" Marinette whined at her mother's comment.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm just teasing. Luka will you be staying for dinner?" Sabine asked, as Marinette looked up at him, begging him with her eyes to say yes.

"I would love to stay if you wouldn't mind. I would just need to let my mum know I'll be staying a bit longer. " He politely accepted the invitation.

"Well good, I'm nearly done. But in the meantime you can have some of these cookies my husband made."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Cheng."

"Please, call me Sabine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all for the kudos and kind comments 💙 it means so much!  
So I've made this chapter >_< hopefully it wasn't too cringy lol. I guess I kind of wanted to make up for the non romantic parts...? I might've gotten carried away. Well let me know what you guys think I'll see if I can fix it? I will add another chapter where she goes back to school. Just need to edit somethings.


	11. With You

After dinner, the four had a couple of fun matches playing UMS3. To no ones surprise, Marinette had won most of the battles. Having noticed that it had gotten pretty late, Luka said that he needed to start making his way home.

"Thank you again for having me over Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." Luka thanked them as they all made their way to the door.

"Please son, there's no need for formalities. You can just call us Tom and Sabine." Tom said with a bright smile, while patting the boys shoulder.

"You're always welcome anytime you like. Here take these for your mother and Juleka." Sabine added as she handed Luka a box of their macarons. 

"Thank you very much, I'm sure they'll love them." 

"I'll walk with him to the park entrance." Marinette said as Luka waved goodbye.

Making their way to the park entrance Luka spoke up. "Your parents are really nice. I had a really fun time." A gentle smile formed on his lips, as he thought about the fun conversations they had during dinner and the way they all acted when they were all really close to winning a match. "They really seem to like you." She chuckled lightly, while a gentle blush appeared on her cheeks. Once they reached the gated entrance to the park, Luka stopped and turned towards Marinette. "Here's fine, it's late. You should start heading back inside." 

"But... I" The walk to the main entrance to the park seemed really short _'was it always so close by? it felt like such a short walk.'_ she didn't know how to say she wanted to stay with him longer. She knew he was right and she didn't want to seem selfish or clingy, but the thought of him leaving, made her sad. She wanted to tell him, but all she did was glance towards the ground sadly. She heard a soft chuckle above her head and the next thing she knew he had his arm around her, bringing her into a hug. "You're really making it hard to leave." Luka placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you Monday." He didn't like the fact that he had to wait so long to see her again, but he had his part time job on the weekends. 

"Will you let me know when you get home?" She asked as she gently hugged him back, burying her face to his chest.

"I will, I promise."

They slowly released their hug from each other. After Marinette gave him a kiss on the cheek, she started walking back home. Once she was at her front door, she turned towards Luka and noticed the he hadn't move from their spot. It didn't seem like he would leave until she was inside. She waved to him as she went in, he waved back. Once he saw that she went inside, he started to make his way home. With a smile on his face he looked up towards the sky._ 'She really is the cutest girl.'_ He thought to himself remembering her expressions of the day.

_~Monday~_

Before she had realized Monday had arrived. Surprisingly for Marinette, she had woken up way before her alarm went off. It probably had to do with the fact she was going to see everyone again. _'I knew I said I wanted to go back today, but I still feel uneasy.'_ She thought to herself as she finished getting dressed. "You're up early." Tikki commented as she floated towards her owner's shoulder. "Goodmorning Tikki. Yeah, I guess it's the nerves." Marinette greeted her little kwami, lightly petting her head. Once she had finished getting ready she walked downstairs, her mother Sabine was already in the kitchen making breakfast. Marinette had her light breakfast and once she was done she said goodbye to both her parents, walked out of the bakery and started walking towards her school. "The closer I get to school, the more nervous I get." She mumbled. "Maybe if I play you a song you might feel less nervous?" Before Tikki could offer some words of encouragement, a gentle voice was heard from behind her. She turned in surprised and was met with the one person she always felt comfortable with. "L-luka! I didn't think you would be here so early." 

"I wanted to see you before class started." He smiled as he took her hand in his. "I'll walk you to your classroom."

"Thanks. I feel alot less nervous with you here." She told him as she gently squeezed his had, he smiled at the comment. They slowly began walking into the school. Being earlier than the time she normally arrived, there were very few students. "To tell you the truth I'm conflicted. Everyone I thought as my closest friends, all thought the worst of me. And I know they were deceived by Lila and her lies. But, I don't know if things can go back to the way they were before the whole incident happened. Or if they would even want to. That scares me." They reached Ms. Bustier's classroom, stopping at the door. She looked through the window of the classroom, to her relief none of her classmates had arrived yet. "Can I hear you play something. Please." She asked as she turned towards the young guitarist. 

"Ofcourse. Anytime you need me to." He smiled at the request the pig-tailed girl made. They made their way inside the classroom. Wondering wether her seat was still hers or not. Marinette didn't want to sit, Luka noticed her hesitation, and then sat on the steps. "Since the seats and desk are so close it's very hard to play the guitar." He looked towards Marinette and smile at her, he patted the space next to him inviting her to sit. She smiled at him as she sat beside him, once she had sat down he began playing a soft melody. There was peaceful moment with just the two of the them and the softness of the song Luka was playing, Marinette closed her eyes enjoying the comfort the guitarist had created. The moment was interrupted when they heard the door to classroom open. 

One by one her classmates were filing in. They all stopped in their tracks when they noticed Marinette was inside. Not knowing what to do, she stood up in order to let them through. _'What do I say? I can't even make eye contact.'_ She kept her head down looking at the floor while she was lost in her own thoughts, Luka at the time had also stood up and took Marinette's hand in his. Extending her hand open and gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. She hadn't noticed she had bawled up her hands and the force she had used left slight marks from her nails. She looked towards the gentle guitarist and smiled. 


	12. A Re-Start?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets with the class....

"Umm Hello~ people are trying to get by. Why are you all jus-" Chloe had broken the silence when she tried to get through the small crowd blocking the front door. She stop mid banter when she noticed Marinette. "Hmph well well well if it isn't Dupain-Cheng. So the goody two shoes is back. It's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. " 

"It's nice to see you too Chloe." She sarcastically replied. What was it about the blonde girl that always brought out Marinette's sarcasm. She could never guess.

"Well don't think for a second that I have forgotten the embarrassing moment you made me go through. I will get you back Dupain-Cheng." 

"Embarrassing moment..?" Marinette was a bit confused at the nonsense the blonde was spouting. _'What is she going on about?'_ She thought for a moment until she remembered the earlier video that she saw on the Ladyblog. '_I guess she's not too pleased to admit her.... jealousy?'_ The pure hearted girl thought to herself. "I... have no idea what moment you're talking about... I'm sorry? If it was when I was akumatized I don't remember it, I only remember towards the last moment I was akumatized but because I saw the last videos online. But I guess if you feel like it was so bad, then it would only be fair..?" She tried to ease the blonde by pretending to have never seen her moment of truths.

"I.. well um you don't know anything about when you first came to the school?" Chloe asked confused.

"No? Am I supposed to watch everything?" She acted confused as she responded to the girl's question. 

"No!....I mean who cares, whatever I sure don't." She abruptly ended the conversation as she made her way to her seat, with Sabrina quickly following. _'You really are such a do-gooder Marinette. However you're acting skills are utterly ridiculous.'_ Chloe thought to herself as she tried concealing a smile that was tugging at her lips. 

"M-marinette." A low mumbled was heard as a girl walked up in front of Marinette. "I'm... I'm glad you're back. And.... um... I'm really sorry... for doubting y-you." Juleka choked back her tears as she was trying to apologize. When she couldn't continue Rose, who was next to her spoke up "We're really sorry Marinette, we should have known you could never do any of those awful things." Marinette looked towards Juleka and noticed her trembling, she reached over and placed her hand on her shoulder making her look up in surprise. 

"It's all okay now, I'm not mad-"

"YOU SHOULD BE MAD AT US!" Alix cut her off with tears rolling down her face. "We all doubted you! We ALL turned our backs on you. Why do you always have to smile and just forgive us so easily?! None of us stood up for you." 

"Hey Alix calm dow-" Nathaniel reached over to try and calm her down. Alix shrugged off Nathaniel's hand.

"NO! She always acts like it doesn't hurt her, and this is why people like Lila target her. Because she always has to be the nice one, the good girl." 

"It's true that it hurt, when no one believed me. But it's not your fault either, anyone who saw evidence like that would believe it too. And I also didn't make things any better with my actions. I didn't have any proof to back up my accusations, and I acted on impulse. That's why I'm not mad at any of you." 

"But still Alix is right. You always go out of your way to help us, and you never ask anything in return. We should have known better than to believe all these lies." Nathaniel spoke up, making the rest of their classmates feel the guilt of their actions, none were able to look at the sweet girl in front of them. 

"I-I can't even call my self your best friend anymore. What kind of a best friend doesn't support someone they've know for so long? I doubted you when I should've been the one to always be there for you." Alya spoke up, her eyes down casted.

"Alya... if this is about what I said when I was akumatized.... I didn-"

"No. Don't.... everything you said to me, when you were akumatized... I deserve it. I'm the one that should apologize. I'm so sorry Marinette. I know that saying a simple sorry is not enough to make up for turning my back on you, but.... I don't know what else to do or say." Tears threatening to spill from Alya's eyes, making her voice waver. Nino standing by her side gripping her hand, but not daring to glance towards the petite girl.

"Okay..." Marinette took all their words into consideration, still holding onto the person giving her the strength she needed. She took a deep breath before speaking. "I know that things right now are.... difficult for all of us. I just want you to know that, I don't hold anything against any of you. And.. well, why don't we all just take a couple days to sort everything out. I ... won't force our old friendship on any of you. We'll just, in a way start over? If you're all okay with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm so sorry I haven't posted I have been struggling to remember what I wanted to write, and I cant think of anything. I had posted this on Wattpad a while ago I realized I hadn't posted here, Im so sorry 🥺 So idk how to finish this story anymore, I wanted Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien to have an interaction. And Lila with Marinette and the class too, but I dont want to just throw things in the story and make weird. Again I'm sorry, but I really do want finish this story well. I guess it's time to brainstorming again.


	13. Through the Eyes of the Cat

_~The night after the battle with 'Princess Justice'.~_

**Adrien's POV**  
As soon as the battle was over, I left Marinette to Viperion, jumping from roof top to roof top. To go back to Françoise Dupont.

_'This was the toughest one yet, I've never felt this drained before.' I ran back to the school._

_'I guess it's also because of the power-up, no doubt Plagg will want an extra reward for all his hard work.'_

When I found an empty alleyway I dropped my transformation. 

_'I guess now I'll just wait to see if Master Fu is still nearby.'_ I sat down as soon as the transformation dropped.

I reached to catch a very drained Plagg. 

*Groan "I hate transforming.~" The little cat kwami whines as he lands on my hand. "Never again! Us Kwamis can only take so much, this Lie-la girl went too far." He states angrily as he sits up. Glaring in my direction.

I pull out piece of camembert, handing it to him. He took it excitedly.

"This Akuma was a tough one, I'm really sorry it took us so long. But with Ladybug gone it was to be expected."

_'Marinette falling to the hands of Hawkmoth, I never thought it would happen. But.... I really don't blame her, with everything that Lila has said, what she's put her through. It seemed to be very hard on her. I cant help but wonder if I was I also to blame? I did tell Marinette that the lies Lila was saying weren't hurting anyone. But by not saying anything, I let Lila do and say whatever she wanted. And that hurt one of my really good friends, I should have know better. I was wrong to think that way, her lies got Nathalie and 'Gorilla' in trouble with my father at one point. I should've been more careful.'_

I was brought back from my thoughts when Plagg spoke again.

"You know this one is even worse than that blonde friend of yours." He began ranting. 

_'I mean he's not wrong, at least there had been times where Chloe had tried to change.'_

"So, do you think Master Fu is nearby, I still have no idea how everything will be fixed if Ladybug is not in Paris?"

"Don't worry kid, Master Fu will figure out how to fix everything."

After resting and getting back some strength, I started making my way back to Françoise Dupont. As I was taking a few steps I noticed the familiar sight of small ladybugs, they fixed all damages that were done. As well as reverting all the people that were under the control of Princess Justice. Including my favorite driver/bodyguard Gorilla, who seemed to be looking for me among the crowd of students and staff.

"It seems bugaboo came back." I smile down towards Plagg, who was hidden in my shirt.

"I told you Master Fu would fix things." He whispered back.

I came from my hiding space and made my way towards Gorilla, he slightly relaxed when he spotted me. I got in the car and we drove back home.

_~Back home~_

After arriving home I walked in and see Nathalie standing in the entryway.

"Welcome back Adrien, I'm glad to see you're not hurt."

"Hello Nathalie, is Father-"

"Your father is busy in his study, he will not be joining you for diner tonight, he's been having a rather..... difficult time with his work."

"Ofcourse he won't, that's nothing new." I mumbled more to myself, not worrying if she heard or not.

"Diner will be ready soo-.."

"It's fine, I'm not hungry. I'll be in my room." I cut her off, walking upstairs to my room.

Once inside I close the door. As soon as the door shut Plagg came out from hiding.

"You okay kid?" He asked, his ears drooping while he looked at me with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I forced a smile.

To my surprise he nuzzled himself to my chest. He was never one to show affection, unless it was towards his cheese. After my small shock, I returned the affection by cupping him in my hands, pulling gently closer towards myself. A genuine smile was now on my lips.

"I'm really glad I have you."

"Me too, kid."

~The following day

While I finish getting ready for school, I decided to turn the T.V on and listen to the news as a do my daily routine.

_ **"Don't be bemused is just the news. This is Nadja Chamack, bringing you the latest news. Yesterday another Hawkmoth's Akumas caused havoc in our beloved city, videos of yesterday's fight show us how Chat Noir and the recurring hero Viperion, helped stop Hawkmoth from preying on another innocent victim." ** _

Once I came back to where the T.V was playing I could clearly see Nadja trying to calm her anger. 

_**"Nadja you seem to know the victim personally, correct? What are your thoughts on the situation that we saw from the video? From what it looked like she had very right to be angry, such a young girl and it seems like this was bullying."** _One of Nadja's newscaster colleagues asked her.

**_"That's right, she babysits Manon from time to time. Her mother and I have been friends since our college years, I've know her since she was a baby. As for the videos we saw, it makes us wonder just how Françoise Dupont will repair their error and handle this situation."_ **A frown was still on Nadja as she commented.

**_"It seems there are others who would like to comment on this situation."_** The same colleague spoke before the monitor behind Nadja changed to a live chat.

**_"Jagged Stone?...uh, you are currently still on tour correct? You wanted to comment on the matter?"_ **Nadja seemed a bit surprised that it was the most beloved rockstar on their video call.

**_"Yeah, I'm in London but still keep up with with Paris. After all my favorite little lady lives there, she's got mad talent and was the one that design my album cover 'Rock Giant'. And then I see that she was treated like that, and got akumatized, so not rock'n'roll. What kind of sick joke is that school trying to pull? Siding with a liar and hurting an innocent sweet girl, like our dear Marinette."_** Jagged looked so enraged.

**_"I mean seriously who even is this Lie-la girl anyway, she's lucky all we're sending is my lawyers and not Fang here."_ **The camera move to show a crocodile growling. The camera moved again to show Jagged.**_ "He is really fond of our little designer we've come to think of her as family, she's like the niece I never had." _**

**_"Lawyers? What do you mean by that Mr. Stone?"_ **The reporter asked a bit confused.

The video now moved to Penny even with her trying her best to control her anger, her tone was cold. **_"Jagged and I have come across some videos about her, claiming things that are not true. We will not go into detail on what they are, but she will be charged with defamation. Her claims might have seem "harmless" to her, but we certainly did not find anything amusing about the situation. That's all we will be saying on the matter._**"

**_"We would just like to say, stay strong Marinette. Penny, Fang and I think you are rockin' and we care about you. You're a sweet girl, don't let these bullies tell you otherwise. We'll see you after the tour."_ **With those final words the video chat ended.

After that Nadja moved on to other news that I didn't really paid attention to.

_-'Her lies aren't hurting anyone'_

That phrase, it keeps repeating inside my head, like a reminder that I'm also to blame for this problem.

"-id."

_'How do I make it up to her? Would she even want to be friends with a coward like me?'_

"-ien."

_'Ofcourse not, why would she? I was a terrible friend, I let this happen. She has a good heart, but I can't take advantage of her good nature.'_

"ADRIEN!" The little god of destruction was infront of my face, a worried look on his face. "Geez, kid. I been trying to get your attention for a while now. There was knocking on the door, they said breakfast was ready. And that you will leave after you finish eating." His tone lowered, still looking at me with concern.

"Oh, right. Sorry I spaced out. Thanks Plagg."

"Are ... you okay, Adrien?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"..... you know, I'm not really the best with all this emotional stuff. That's usually what my sugar cube is best at."

"Sugar cube?" 

"Ladybug's Kwami, anyway I want to tell you. I know I'm not good at showing emotion, or giving advice but you can always talk with me. I'm here for my kittens always."

"Thanks Plagg. I... I'm just worried about Marinette. About not being a good friend to her, what if she never wants to talk to me again?"

"Well, that's just something she will have to decide. All you can do is talk to her, apologize and let her decide that." 

"You're right, thanks. Again." I lightly scratch the top of his head. After our heart to heart talk, I grabbed my school bag, plagg hid himself in my shirt and I made my way downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally made another chapter. ( about time 😅) honestly I wasn't going to make a super burn for Lie-la. I was going to just focus more on Marinette and Luka, but I had a comment by Wilddog88 about how it would also affect those who cared for Marinette. And decided, what the heck 🤷🏻 so I included Nadja, Jagged, Penny, (and Fang lol). So yeah, also I wanted to include the kittens(good kitty Plagg)🤗. Let me know what you all think, hope you like it.
> 
> -🖤


End file.
